


Jester Becomes King

by riverstones



Series: Tangent Space [4]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, the world needs more bmww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverstones/pseuds/riverstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman visits Themyscira alone to ask a favor from the Queen.</p><p>In the year 2056, after Batman Beyond and the JLU Epilogue, geriatric Bruce Wayne unwittingly imbibes ambrosia at his own wedding and gets a reluctant second shot at life.</p><p>Extra Scene. Not counted in episode numbering. Each episode can stand alone but is better read in order. If you had to pick just one, please read Ep.2 “Feel My Pain" which truly sets the tone of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jester Becomes King

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this is slightly tweaked with the BvS Diana. The Tangent Space series doesn't quite work as well with the canon 23-year old Wonder Woman in JL. I can't see the young JL Diana choosing the older Bruce, but an ancient Diana would see beyond the aging and grab with both hands her chance at a man she knows is unique among many generations.
> 
> EDIT: Updated from original post. Bruce should not have revealed the Batman secret identity.

The unmarked plane hovered over the sea near the shores of Themyscira, over water. Bruce Wayne climbed down from the hatch. He wore a formal business suit, as befitted one of his standing in life, yet casual enough that it allowed him to move comfortably and freely. But barefoot, in preparation for what he was about to do. 

He jumped into the sea, the waters rising knee deep. His clothes were soaked but with a mental note he understood this was necessary. He could change in the plane afterwards. He remotely commanded his plane to climb above to cruising altitude.

He walked toward the island, stopping before he reached the beach, and knelt down upon the surf. In his position the waves reached up to his thighs. He raised his hands in a gesture of supplication as the Amazon guards arrived at him with their spears drawn.

For no man may set foot on Themyscira without leave.

“I am Bruce Wayne of Gotham, consort to her highness the princess Diana. I humbly request an audience with her majesty the Queen Hippolyta.”

For long anxious moments he knelt there, until the queen herself arrived.

“Stand up. Get out of the water,” she told him. In a loud commanding voice, she proclaimed, “Let it be known that I have accepted this man Bruce Wayne as part of my family. As consort to my daughter, Diana, he who was once but no longer a mortal man is allowed to set foot upon our soil.”

They walked in silence to the palace. One of the guards handed him a towel to dry himself, which he accepted gratefully. 

Out of earshot of the others, the queen told him, “You've been here before, hero of Themyscira. Our doors are no longer closed to you. I do appreciate how you paid respect to our laws today. Unnecessary but very much appreciated.”

She led their entourage across the palace grounds, past the throne room and into a study. The terracotta walls were adorned with spears and shields. At the center of the room was a long redwood table, and the queen sat at its head. The guards took their places by the doors. The queen indicated him to sit beside her.

“What brings you here? Alone?”

Bruce answered somberly, “War broke again in Scadrial and Diana has once more answered the Lantern Corps summons.”

“And why did you not?”

“I am not affiliated with the League at present.” He went straight to the purpose of his visit, “The last time Diana went off-world, she almost died, if she had to return here to recover. Your majesty, is there anything, anything at all that could maybe save her should she ever find herself in another dangerous situation?”

The queen went silent for a moment, in thought. “If by chance I do possess what you’re asking for, don’t you think I would have given it to her already?”

“I have but a fool’s hope.”

“In the right circumstances even a fool becomes a king. As a matter of fact, there is something I could give you. It is impossible for Diana to use it on herself, so I have never told her about it. You on the other hand…” she trailed off.  She motioned to one of the guards. The guard approached, and the queen whispered several instructions to her ear. She nodded and left the room.

While they waited for the guard to return, Bruce broke the silence, “Your majesty, if I may ask… This is not the purpose of my visit, but I’ve always wondered. Why did you give me ambrosia?”

She replied to his question with another question. “What does Superman, Alexander the Great, and Genghis Khan have in common?”

“The same middle name?”

“Is that a joke? Us Amazons are not particularly known for having a sense of humor.” The queen merely continued, “Diana marched in their armies, and in the end they all wanted my daughter. Note the past tense—I don't think it applies to the foremost, her marriage to you be damned.”

“Clark doesn't have an army,” he objected.

She spat, “Don't tell me the Justice League is not an army. It's the most powerful one this world has ever seen.” He grudgingly admitted that the queen had a point.

“I had very much hoped she would choose Superman. But the fact is, she chose you. Three thousand years of existence, she chose you. Against kings and emperors who had landscaped history, she chose you. Against a meta with powers as great as that of our gods, she chose you. Even when you were old, decrepit and dying, she would take no one but you. Can you see that? How significant it is?”

“I am the person who by far holds the greatest esteem for your daughter, your majesty.”

“You better be,” she retorted. “In any case, I respect my daughter’s decisions. Cliche as it sounds, I want only her happiness. You do love her, don’t you? With you, I could never tell.”

“I love her more than life. She is the sun to my everlasting night.”

“How poetic,” she remarked acidly as she looked pointedly at him. And then her eyes widened. “By the gods, you actually mean it.”

He grimaced. “Diana would never let me live it down if she she heard me say that.”

“Ahaha, don't I know it. I'll keep your secret. But do let her know how you feel someday, alright? It would make her happy.”

The guard arrived right then. In her arms she carried a cubic wooden box, each side half as long as her forearm, and a rolled-up scroll already yellowed with age. She placed both items on the table in front of the queen.

The queen opened the wooden box. Inside was a small silver container the size of a matchbox, unadorned. The queen demonstrated how to open and seal it, then handed it to him. “This is airtight. Take some of our clay and keep it in here. The clay on the borders of Tartarus is more potent than the clay we have here above ground. It's best if you take that.”

“Clay?”

“Yes. Diana is born from clay, and to clay she will return. In extreme circumstances the clay may help repair a fatal wound. Keyword is ‘may'. The clay will only react when she is on the verge of returning to it. At that point, she might as well be dead. I hope you never have to use it.”

“If it's for Diana’s sake I will do anything. I cannot thank you enough.”

“Don't thank me. You're the one who’s going to do all the work.” She opened the yellowed scroll to reveal a map of the island. “Do you remember where the entrance to Tartarus is located? You will have to cross the quicksand meadows and the forest of tears…”

“Your majesty, I have a plane.”

She smirked. “Of course. The plane would make the trip easy. That just leaves Cerberus, the River Styx and the lava pits. Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.”

“There’s no fool like an old fool. Old fools never die, they just fade away.”

“You didn’t come here, braving the wrath of my warriors, just to exchange puns with me, did you?”

“My apologies, your majesty.”

“Hah, you're not sorry at all. It's fine,” she conceded. “I think I’m starting to see what Diana sees in you. I am still rooting for Superman, you know. Blame it on my upbringing if you wish—the Amazons prize strength above all others. But don't feel bad. There is all the time in the world for me to change my mind. I'm certainly open to it.” She smiled at him.

Bruce pocketed the silver container. Coincidentally, it looked like it would fit precisely in one of his utility belt pouches, as if made for it exactly. He stood up and made ready to leave.

The queen said, “I answered your questions, so it's only fair you answer some of mine. How many children do you have?”

“Three sons. One biological, two genetic.”

“Do you think that, maybe someday, you would endeavor to have a daughter? Although I wouldn't object to a grandson either.”

“That's really up to Diana, isn't it? As for me, honestly, I—” suddenly his voice croaked, to his surprise. The beautiful Diana carrying his babe? His throat felt dry and he was unable to speak.

The Queen of the Amazons laughed, quite loudly. “You should see your face. I suppose it's a hundred years too early for me to ask that question.

“Go on, you still have an appointment with a three-headed dog.”


End file.
